Phantasmic
by CrazyAngel777
Summary: Kylo Ren X Captain Phasma. Smutty smutty smut. Cuz... do either of them seem like the overly fluffy type to you? Rating: For mature readers ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

The snow whipped at the edges of Kylo Ren's cloak, the icy cold air breaking through the fabric and chilling his skin. He breathed deep, banishing the cold from his thoughts. He glanced down at the line of three troopers before them, all of which were shivering uncontrollably. They had been standing in the same spot for several days as part of a reconditioning program.

Captain Phasma stood next to Ren, observing the line of troopers. She was quiet, as usual, as her cloak floated and fell with the wind. She seemed unphased when one of the troopers threw his blaster to the ground, embedding it in the snow.

"This is madness! None of us deserve this!" he shouted, his fellow troopers' helmets turning swiftly to stare at him. "We have all been loyal to the First Order!" his voice was weak with cold as he advanced on Captain Phasma. "This is because of him!" he raised his hand, pointing menacingly at Kylo Ren. "We have served the Order faithfully without so much as a harsh word from you!" he was standing directly before the Captain, and suddenly he seemed very small in her towering presence. "He's letting his personal motivations influence the Order! And who pays the price when _he_ fails?!"

Ren raised a hand toward the trooper, and his entire body went rigid. The trooper began to levitate from the ground, the white of his boots no longer sinking into the white snow. Ren advanced on him, his hand still extended out toward the trooper.

"My orders come from the Supreme Leader," Ren barked, his voice deep and threatening beneath his mask, as his hand began forming a fist. The trooper grunted as his armor began to creak. "As do yours. Any failings fall upon us all. To suggest otherwise…" he closed his hand, and the trooper screamed as a large crack appeared on his chest armor. "Would be treason," Ren snarled, before releasing the trooper and letting him fall to the ground, where he remained, head bowed. The Captain had watched the events unfold in silence, and only now stepped forward. Ren was almost shocked. She had been so still, he had nearly forgotten her presence.

She stepped over the slouched body of her trooper, to address the other two who stood dutifully in the snow, still trembling from the cold. "Do either of you share the sentiments of SK-3914?" she asked calmly, her metallic voice echoing from beneath her armor. Both troopers shook their heads quickly, muttering "no, Captain."

"Very well. Your conditioning is hereby complete. You are dismissed," she said, and the two troopers vanished without a look back at their friend. The Captain advanced quickly on the downed trooper, using her boot to roll him onto his back.

"You will resume your post, SK-3914," she seethed, motioning her helmet toward the spot the other two troopers had vacated. The trooper stood slowly, his shoulders heaving from whatever unseen injury Kylo Ren had inflicted. He hesitated for a moment too long. The Captain grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him through the snow. She planted him firmly in his post, releasing his collar with a shove. She turned without another word and approached Ren.

"My apologies Captain," he said with a nod, and her helmet leaned inquisitively. "The trooper was yours to reprimand," he said, bowing his head slightly. She turned toward base, and he took up stride next to her. "No need to apologize, Master Ren. Your anger is not only justified but admirable. The trooper only repeats what he hears from General Hux,"

Ren turned slightly toward her as they walked, wondering at her statement. She seemed to feel his questioning gaze, even behind his mask, and remained silent for a moment, mulling whether she would care to elaborate. "Hux is a cunt," she stated matter-of-factly, and Ren could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He kept his own thoughts on the matter to himself. The Supreme Leader had appointed Hux a command position, and the Captain served directly under him. It would be unwise to voice his personal opinion to her.

Once inside the base, Captain Phasma turned toward Ren, her armor glistening with fresh snow. "I would like to discuss further, but I believe our opinions are best exchanged…" she glanced down the hall, at an approaching troop. "In private,"

Ren considered her for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Her request was peculiar, to say the least. But he found himself in need of conversation that was beyond mere orders exchanged between soldiers. He remained quiet, but motioned for her to lead the way. She turned abruptly, and he admired her stride as she walked powerfully through the halls. Even her own troopers seemed to shy from her. She was a commanding presence. He could not deny that.

She lead them through corridors, and eventually into a shuttle lift to the lower levels. The lift plummeted deep within the belly of Starkiller Base, down to the barracks. He realized as they wound their way to the end of the barracks that she was taking him to her personal chambers.

Once inside, she removed her helmet and placed it in the armory bay in the corner of the room. She turned, and gingerly wiped the glistening sweat that clung to her hair at her temples. He did not know what he had expected the Captain to look like, but he certainly had not expected a blonde. Her hair was a very light platinum, cut short, probably to avoid overheating in her armor. The style made the angles of her face sharper, enhancing her fierce demeanor. Her cheeks and lips were flushed with color from the warmth of her armor.

"Care for a drink?" she asked as she poured herself a helping of an unknown dark liquid. He remained silent, unsure of why he was even there. She turned toward him, raising one curved eyebrow in response to his silence. "Suit yourself," she said, taking a gulp of the liquid and wincing at its flavor. She set the glass down on a table and began working the clasps of her armor at the wrists. It was foolish of him to follow her.

"I should go. Captain," he nodded farewell, and turned to leave.

"Kylo Ren," she said, and the way the name slithered off her tongue made him pause. This was not the metallic voice of Captain Phasma to which he had grown accustomed.

"My understanding of the Force is narrow, at best. I do not pretend to understand you or your motivations," she said, pulling her cloak from her shoulders and removing her wrist gauntlets. She placed each piece meticulously in her personal armory. "All I know is what you are not. You are not a Jedi. They seek to deny fear. Anger. Desire," she said, placing a slow emphasis on each word. She worked at removing her armor, piece by piece, as she spoke.

"All of which are natural, human emotions. To deny such things is to deny one's humanity. One's very soul. They are _beasts_ , master Ren." She said, the disdain dripping from her words. "The way I see it, if you seek to see only light, you will be blinded by its brilliance," she removed the last of her armor and ran a hand through her short hair, tousling it softly and leaving it in a disheveled faux-hawk. She turned and stared confidently into the blackness of his visor. "But if you accept the darkness… revel in it. Feel it within you. You accept what is only natural to the human soul," she stepped forward, until she was inches from him. He realized how tall she was, as she stared him down confidently. There was a fire in those eyes that he quite admired. "You will feel more deeply, experience this life with every sensation accessible to the human body. And that makes you… the most beautiful creature in this universe," she said, and the passion in her words sent a chill through him.

"Now tell me… would you hide such a creature… behind a mask?" he was suddenly aware that her hands were on either of his face, and her fingertips had found the clips that would release his mask. He felt a sudden calm come over him, and realized that he did not want to stop her. His helmet hissed as the Captain released the mask clasps and removed it. His black hair fell into his face, and his naked eyes met hers for the first time since he had met her nearly a decade ago. The corners of her mouth curled upward in a very subtle grin.

"Like I said," she whispered, her eyes drinking in his appearance thirstily. " _Beautiful_ ," the word was so quiet, but the conviction in it… he had never heard anyone express what he felt about his own darkness in the way that she had. Every word struck a nerve, recalled memories of torment that he had tried to bury. The way he had been instructed by Skywalker to bury everything he felt until he felt nothing at all. He had refused then. The Captain was making it painfully obvious what she wanted from him. Nothing but darkness, passion, and flesh. He was starting to realize he wanted it too. To refuse her now would be an insult to the strength they both found in the dark. He had never been able to resist it. Why try?

He held up a hand, throwing her back against the wall with his power. He advanced on her as a strange sensation boiled through his every vein. It was like rage, the way it burned. But it was not anger.

His body crashed against hers, and his lips found hers parted and hot. Her hands clawed at his sides, and the feeling of her hands on him sent shivers all over his skin. He pressed against her, and gasped in a breath as he moved his kisses to her neck. His hands crept to her lower back, and she arched her body toward him, rolling her head back to allow his kisses to roam her throat. She sighed deeply as his hands found the zipper at the back of her black flight suit. He had just reached the very end of the zipper, at the base of her spine, when she pushed him back, and slapped him hard across the face. His cheek stung, but he was too stunned to do anything. The Captain sauntered forward, her hands reaching up to her shoulders and sliding her flight suit down her arms. She shrugged out of the garment, and stood only in black athletic undergarments that hugged her curvy, toned body. She was a very tall, imposing woman, yet her body was strong and lean. She was a soldier, before anything, and clearly took her training seriously.

"Does that make you angry? When I hurt you?" she asked, stepping close to him once more. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he couldn't be sure what emotion was causing it. At the moment, he felt equal parts rage and lust.

"Yes," he answered, his blood boiling when he saw the devious grin upon her lips. "Do you want me to do it again?" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath moistening the side of his neck. He couldn't help the breathless " _yes_ " he uttered. He had wanted to hurt her, kill her even, when she struck him. But at the same time, he wanted to feel that anger. Needed it. It was stirring something in his belly, a hunger that he hadn't realized had been starved to the point of insatiability.

The Captain's hand was suddenly at his throat, and her fingernails clawed down his neck to his shoulder, leaving fresh pink marks on his skin. He gritted his teeth and growled, not against the pain but against the lust that pain had caused. He couldn't believe the hunger that was tearing at him. He had never wanted anything so badly.

The Captain pulled his tunic over his head, and ran her hands greedily down his torso, adding a touch of her fingernails as she reached the waistband of his pants. She unclipped his belt and let it fall, his light saber hitting the floor with a heavy _thunk_. She looked back up at him and playfully bit her lip as she released the clasp of his pants. She slowly sank to her knees, not breaking eye contact. He sighed deep and ran his fingers through her blonde hair, his heartbeat skipping at the sight of her so eager before him. He moaned and closed his eyes as her lips enveloped him, taking him fully into her mouth. She moaned, and the vibration in her mouth from the sound made him shudder. She was magnificent, moving her lips and tongue with just the right pressure, easing between fast and torturously slow.

He contained himself as long as he could, but finally a beast reared its ugly head. He grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her across her bed. She yelped, but something told him this was exactly what she wanted of him. If she didn't, she could easily fight back. If he knew anything about Captain Phasma, it was that she was anything but helpless. He grabbed the Captain by the hips, pulling her toward him and bending her over the edge of the bed. He ripped her underwear down her legs and groaned loudly as he forced himself inside of her. She threw her head back and groaned a loud " _fuck_ _yes!"_

He pulled out of her and pushed hard inside her once more, forcing both of them to cry out with pleasure. His hands roamed her backside, one of them snaking its way up the curve of her back to her neck and grasping a handful of her silver blonde hair. She moaned deep in her throat, and pushed herself back to meet his thrust. He hissed in a breath as he filled her up. He ached for her, even now that he was taking her. No matter how hard or fast he forced himself into her, it wasn't enough. He sped up his rhythm, but it only seemed to make his aching worse. He moaned desperately as sweat dripped from his brow down onto the small of her back. He gripped her hips in his hands, and pulled her back into him with every thrust. He pulled out and penetrated her slowly, teasing her. She was panting and gripping the sheets, and her skin grew hot under his touch. She growled in response to his teasing, and pushed herself hard back against him. He groaned loud as his vision began to blur and he felt his knees weaken. He pulled out of her and stumbled back, trying to catch his breath. _Damn. This woman…_

She stood and turned, her breasts heaving as she slipped her athletic bra over her head, revealing her shapely chest. She advanced on him, an evil grin spreading across her lips. She grabbed him by the throat and leaned close, her tongue tracing a line from his collarbone to his ear, before she took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and nibbled playfully. The heat and wetness of her tongue combined with the tingle of her teeth drove him wild.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered, the inferno in her eyes mesmerizing him. He had no choice but to follow her as she pulled him with her. She maneuvered her way around him, keeping his eyes locked with hers, and pushed him back onto the bed. She crawled over him, her hands sprawling over his chest as she lowered herself onto him. She gasped in a breath, and the wince of ecstasy on her face made him quiver. He wrapped his hands around her backside, and swallowed hard as he tried to control the waves of heat and pleasure that threatened to swallow him entirely. He could hardly look away from her writhing body. The way she rolled her hips slowly, forward and back, easing him in and out of her as she dug her fingernails into the flesh of his chest. He gritted his teeth against the building pressure, and clawed at her skin, smacking his hand against her rear. She groaned and rolled her head back, relishing the feel of him inside her. She moved her hands up her own thighs, glided them over her body and gripped her breasts as she moaned, quickening the pace of her motion. She ran a hand through her hair, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy. She moved faster and slammed herself hard down onto him, and he could feel her insides growing hotter. His hands gripped her hips, and he pulled her down to meet his upward thrusts. She leaned forward, her hands gripping his shoulders as she stared at him with a fiery gaze. She moaned low, and her breathless "god yes" sent a wave of heat through him that intensified until he could hardly think. He grimaced from the intensity of it, and thrust his hips harder and harder. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he began to ache mercilessly, and the Captain's groans turned to screams. She gripped his shoulders hard, drawing blood with her fingernails, until he felt her insides quivering and then convulsing around him. He slammed his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners.

"Don't stop," he panted, his stomach muscles contracting and his toes curling from the immensity of sensation. "Don't stop! Don't…" his words hung in his throat, and he thrust himself hard inside her with a loud cry, the release overwhelming his entire body. Her body shook with him, until she collapsed forward, her forehead resting on his chest. They both were still for a long while, trying to calm their rasping breaths. The Captain rolled to the side, her hand draped over his heaving chest. She giggled deep in her throat, and the sound was hauntingly beautiful. She stood, and walked to the table where she had left her drink. She downed the rest of it, and ruffled her short, sweaty hair once more.

"I trust this little encounter will not leave those pretty lips of yours?" she mused, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He perched himself up on his elbows, and raised an eyebrow.

"Captain," he teased reproachfully, and she turned, her beautiful naked body glistening with sweat. "Did you just use me?" he asked, still smiling. She paused for a moment, and crawled slowly over him before taking his lower lip between her teeth and tugging gently.

"Do you want me to do it again?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, you got me. I thought I had gotten this pairing out of my system. Apparently not. They're both just so perfect for this kind of uninhibited, no-strings-attached sort of dalliance. So this has now been extended from a oneshot. Might write more. I dunno. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

"Thank you, Captain, you are dismissed," Hux said, and Phasma nodded in response, turning abruptly and stalking from the bridge. She lost track of time as she wound through the halls, down lifts, and through the barracks. She had started to become mindless in her daily routine. She hated that. Of course she still felt deeply for the First Order and their cause, but the day-to-day of Starkiller Base had become mind-numbing. The same gunmetal colored walls, the same dreary snowfall. Perhaps that was why she had pursued Kylo Ren so fervently. She was still shocked at herself, and even more so at him. The encounter still seemed surreal, even several weeks later, but she didn't regret a second of it. A wry smile graced her lips as she thought back to his body beneath hers, his chest heaving and his stomach muscles tightening as his lips twisted into a sweet grimace of ecstasy. She punched the release on the door to her private chambers and quickly removed her helmet. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as the memory faded. She shook out her hair and began removing her armor. How she loved it so, but curse this armor for how long it took to remove. She poured herself a generous glass from her bottle of Fraiden wine and stalked into her bathroom. She rolled her shoulders tensely and moaned at the soreness she discovered there. She turned the dials on her large bathing tub and poured a syrupy green bottle of bubbles into the rushing water. She allowed the tub to fill as she removed the rest of her armor, her flight suit, and undergarments. She grabbed the handheld control on her dressing table, and turned the lights in her chambers down to a low golden glow. She snatched up her glass of wine and stepped longingly into the hot water. She grimaced at first- her skin was still tender and raw from the weight and heat of her armor. She leaned back and closed her eyes, sighing pleasurably. She sank down into the water, allowing it to soak her hair. She ran her hands through her hair, massaging her scalp and arching her back. Her muscles ached, but the heat of the water enveloping her seemed to coax the tightness from her body. She raised one long leg perpendicular to her body, and watched as the soapy bubbles cascaded down her calf, to her thigh, where they oozed back down to float atop the water's surface.

A loud beep met her ears, and her eyes shot open. She immediately rolled her eyes, recognizing the beep as a hail from the door of her chambers. She looked up at the small screen near her bathroom door, and barked at it. "Computer, show me exterior surveillance." The image popped up, and she sucked in a breath as she realized who was standing just outside her chambers. She smiled devilishly to herself, and sat up, her elbows propped up on the sides of the massive tub. She curved one leg seductively, and sipped her wine. "Allow entry," she said, making no move to cover herself, as she heard the door to her chambers hiss. She heard heavy boots, and the unmistakable click of his mask being removed. Kylo Ren appeared in the bathroom doorway, and stopped in his tracks. Her breasts were exposed, and his eyes immediately fell to admire them. His eyes lingered there, and she could already see the hunger in his gaze. "Master Ren, what a surprise," she cooed, and took another sip of her wine. She set the glass down on the side of the bath, and brought her hand up to her mouth. She playfully bit her fingertip as she looked him over, eyeing her play thing. His inky black hair, how it fell haphazardly over his dark eyes. His pouting lips, the bottom one just begging to be bitten. God, she could tear off his clothes with her teeth…

"Help yourself to some wine, if you want," she offered, and his dark eyes shot up to meet hers. Something in them almost frightened her, it was so intense. She liked it.

"That's not what I want," his deep voice sent warmth spreading through the most intimate parts of her. She could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms in response to his statement. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Well then…" she said, inclining her chin confidently. She could already see the growing bulge in his pants. Her light blue eyes trailed slowly up his torso, admiring those wide shoulders. She didn't look away as she uttered calmly, "take off your clothes." He immediately pulled his cloak from his shoulders and slid his tunic over his head. The Captain sat up straighter, eyeing his sculpted chest and abs. She hummed deep in her throat, so he knew she liked what she saw. She bit her bottom lip as he unclasped his pants and let them fall to the floor, revealing an already powerful erection. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Please… join me," she said, motioning to the overly large bath. He complied, and sank down into the warm water opposite her. One of his hands found her ankle, and he absently caressed the tender skin he found there. She was surprised at her own reaction to his lightly skimming his fingertips over her ankle. It drove her wild, her skin crawling and her heart fluttering rapidly. She pulled her other leg up, and eased it between his, extending her leg and caressing the side of her calf against the inside of his leg, stopping just at the top of his thigh. He swallowed hard, and she smiled, loving every second of torturing him.

"I'm afraid you've found my weakness, Kylo Ren," she mused, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Bubble baths and wine," she chimed, and his lips curled up in a sly grin. "I'm rather surprised, Captain," he said, his fingertips still drawing irritatingly distracting circles over her ankle. She tried to conceal the shudder that coursed up her leg and through her entire body. His widening grin told her she had failed. "I didn't take you for the type," he said, and she leaned forward, propping her elbows up on both knees as she pulled her ankle away from him.

"What, just because I can kick every ass aboard this base, I can't also happen to enjoy bubble baths?" she tilted her head accusingly, and he leaned forward, his face mere inches from hers.

" _Almost_ every ass, Captain," he corrected, and she let loose a chuckle. "I could overpower you in an instant, Ren," she said, her eyes fluttering once more to that tantalizing bottom lip. "Oh really?" Ren smiled, and the Captain responded by crawling forward and straddling him. She positioned herself above him and his hands instinctively wrapped around to grasp her rear. She wrapped both hands around his neck and went to kiss his bottom lip, instead opting for a light graze of her lips against his and a long sigh. She lowered her hips and poised herself just above his prodding erection, and placed a hand under his chin, pulling his gaze to meet hers. She locked eyes with him as she took just the tip of him inside her, then quickly pulled out. His breath caught in his throat, and his hands gripped her butt hard. He winced from the sensation, and she smiled as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me how this…" she lowered herself onto him once more, again allowing only the tip to penetrate her, before pulling herself back up. This time he whimpered and bucked his hips, trying to force himself inside her. "Isn't overpowering you," she whispered, snaking her hands down to grasp his wrists and pulling them up to pin them on either side of his head. He was panting heavily, and squirmed in response to her teasing. "It doesn't count if I let you," he huffed, and she licked up his neck to his ear. He groaned loud, bucking his hips again. "The way I see it," she mused, taking his ear between her lips and tugging gently. She lowered herself once more, but only poised him at her entrance. "You're under _my_ control right now. Whether you think I can or not," she lowered herself onto him, taking his full length inside of her. The muscles of his neck strained and he gritted his teeth against the pure, unadulterated lust that was pulsing through his entire body. "I've already overpowered you. You're mine to do with as I please," the Captain rocked her hips torturously slow, easing him in and out of her hot core. She kept his wrists pinned on either side of his head, and he growled deep in his throat. She was right. He was entirely at her mercy, a glorified toy for her to use as she saw fit. _God_ he was loving it.

She pulled him out once more, and he sat up, yanking his wrists from her grasp. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her toward him, her breasts pressing against his heaving chest. " _Yes, anything,_ " he panted, taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. He pulled back and looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes. "Use me. Overpower me. I'm yours. Just _please fuck me,"_ he begged, and she couldn't contain herself any longer. She crashed her lips against his as she forced him hard inside her. He filled her up, until he hit her innermost walls, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure. He moaned into her kiss, and broke away so that she could slam her hips down roughly over and over. Loud groans escaped his lips, and he grasped her waist, pulling her down to meet his throbbing cock. He loved the way the soapy water made her skin slippery and her body glisten. Her breasts bounced with her movements, and he swallowed hard as a growing pressure was building in his groin. _Oh god not yet._ He thought, and grimaced as he tried to contain himself. He hissed out a sigh, and tightened his grip on her waist until she stopped moving.

"Slow down," he pleaded, sheepishly avoiding her eyes. She giggled and pulled him out of her, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "You flatter me," she cooed, reaching back to release the plug in the drain. The water began to drain as she took him by the hand and pulled him along as she stepped from the bathroom. She crawled onto her bed on all fours, and glanced back at him suggestively. He touched himself as he admired her perfect body, still wet from the bath, and couldn't help the animalistic urge to pounce. He crawled hurriedly behind her on his knees and entered her hard, taking her doggy-style. He cried out, as did she, as he pounded into her mercilessly. He held her hips between his hands, and pulled her back to meet his thrusts. He forced her forward, onto her stomach, and continued taking her from behind. His powerful body covered hers as he moaned into her ear, and reached around to massage her clit. She whimpered as she arched her back and spread her legs, allowing him to thrust inside her harder. His moans were coming with every thrust, as he could feel her quivering and tightening around him.

"Oh god, don't stop, Kylo Ren!" the Captain cried, and he thrust harder and harder, his loins burning to the point of an indescribable agony. He bit down on her shoulder and closed his eyes tight as he felt the first wave approaching. He whimpered against her skin as sweat dripped from his body onto hers, and thrust hard as he cried out. His release came hard, shaking his entire body from head to toe, as the Captain's insides clenched and she screamed his name. He was exhausted but his release kept coming, wave after wave, until finally he groaned loud and collapsed to his side, his chest heaving wildly. The Captain seemed unable to move either. She remained where she was, panting and gripping the sheets beneath her. She recovered first, and rolled over, tracing her fingertips over his stomach. His skin was alight with sensation, and just the feeling of her fingertips sent a violent shudder through him. She smiled, and kissed his chest, just above one of his nipples. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself. He had never felt so overcome with sensation. He couldn't even form a coherent thought.

The Captain was still trying to catch her breath, but managed to find her voice as she sat up and curled her legs beneath her. "See? Like I said. Easily overpowered," she said merrily. He would argue, but he was still incapable of moving, or even forming a sentence. So he settled on a breathless nod. She laughed a beautiful laugh. He finally sat up and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "If you overpower me like that… you can do it anytime," he said, and she grinned.

"I know,"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys! We're back again, for another episode of "This author keeps adding to a story she swore was going to be a oneshot." Huzzah. This will be the last chapter of this story, I swear. However, it will be a tie-in with my other story, entitled "Escape From Starkiller Base." So this story will actually have its conclusion in that one. I could condense them all into one story, but seeing as this is a, *ahem*, "sexy" story, I will keep the smut to this story and the actual story line in that one, seeing as the audiences for each are slightly different. One last thing, then I'll shut up. I am warning you faithful readers that this story is about to get _very_ dark. I feel I must issue a trigger warning, as there will be some rape fantasy in this chapter. If that doesn't sound like something you will enjoy, please navigate away, and I will see you back for the conclusion contained in "Escape From Starkiller." Still with me? Well then, down the rabbit hole…

* * *

The Captain had never intended for her affair with Kylo Ren to go as far as it had. She had never actually intended an affair at all. When she had invited him to her chambers that first time, she had not anticipated that he would accept the offer. And then again, when he had sought her out… appearing at her doorstep with the hunger of a caged beast. Everything about him made her toes curl. His power, his raw and passionate demeanor. He was as fierce a leader as the First Order could hope for. Where Hux could easily navigate a boardroom and tactical discussion, Ren could break bones and twist minds. He could make all those who had ever been captured by the First Order renounce any allegiances they had once clung to with just a flick of his hand. She rather admired him. Never loved him, of course. She had learned long ago, through the tribulations of her life, that she was incapable of romantic love. Her only love was for the First Order. But Kylo Ren had become her addiction. She was addicted to how he made her feel. Not just like a stormtrooper or a soldier, but like a powerful woman. She no longer felt a disconnect between the chrome-armored commander she was among her troops and the naked, human woman that emerged in private. Kylo Ren had done that for her. She wished she could do the same for him.

But as events unfolded through the weeks- the BB unit slipping from their grasp on Jakku, the pilot escaping Starkiller, and that damned turncoat, a member of her own squadron, betraying the Order- she noticed that Kylo Ren was becoming increasingly unhinged. His anger seemed to snap at anyone standing nearby. He became reckless in his search for the map. When he came to her in the night, he was desperate for her. Until he stopped seeking her comfort entirely.

The Captain sipped her beverage, thinking over those events. The Order had received no further tips after they had learned the droid was aboard the Millennium Falcon. Though the Order was hunting for it day and night, the life of a smuggler had made the Falcon's Captain particularly skilled at concealing his movements. Phasma flipped through the histories she had found in the Order's library, seeking to glean some kind of knowledge concerning the Falcon's Captain. She sighed and tossed the book onto the table nearest her seat. Most of the information regarding Han Solo had been redacted by the Order. She rolled her neck, releasing tension, and stood as she felt an unease creeping over her. She was restless. She felt the urge to shoot something. She suited up in her armor, loaded her blaster, and stalked from the room. Several troopers in the barracks stared in disbelief at seeing her emerge at this hour. She ignored them and made her way to the training facilities.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the room. On the far side, hacking a training dummy maliciously, was Kylo Ren. His light saber tore into the thick skin of the dummy, though the gelatinous insides were harder to damage. They were built to withstand riot batons and blasters. The Captain watched in silence as Ren raised his saber, over and over, tearing the dummy to pieces. He began grunting as his arm grew tired, but he continued to strike the dummy. His growls turned to screams of anger. The Captain winced at the sound. There was so much anguish in those screams. She wondered what could have sent him into this state.

Her attention was pulled to several troopers who lounged against a wall, pointing and laughing at Kylo Ren. The Captain approached them, and they all stood straight upon seeing their commanding officer.

"Something you see is amusing, is it?" she asked, and one trooper glanced around at his comrades.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain," he requested, and she nearly snapped as she responded. "Granted." The trooper hesitated, and glanced back at Kylo Ren, who had not taken notice of their discussion.

"I'm sorry, but how is _that_ an efficient leader?"

The Captain stalked forward and grabbed the trooper by the arm. She raised her right foot and kicked him square in the chest while maintaining her grip on his arm. His shoulder made a horrifying _pop_ as it was pulled from its socket. The trooper screamed and fell to the floor, where the Captain knelt beside him. "Those words sounded dangerously close to treason. Shall I pass them on to the Supreme Leader?" she snarled, and the trooper stared down at the ground, cradling his arm. He remained silent.

"That's what I thought," she said, and stood to face the other two troopers, who cowered from her. They reached down to help their friend to his feet, before running from the training facilities. The door's locking mechanism echoed from the high walls, leaving the room entirely empty, save Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma. The Captain approached Kylo Ren, who stood with his back to her, his shoulders heaving and his light saber idling at his side. She stood behind him, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but he remained turned away, panting heavily from exertion. She pulled her helmet off, and felt the twinge of panic as she did so. She had never removed her helm unless it was in the privacy of her chambers. But something was very wrong. She had seen Kylo Ren's anger before, but not like this. His hand that held his saber was shaking. He needed her now. _Her._ The woman he knew, not the chrome trooper he commanded.

She leaned forward and slid her hand over top of his, careful not to startle or anger him. He turned his head to the side, though she could not see his expression. Damn that mask. Her fingers slid over his, until they found the button to deactivate his saber. She carefully pressed her gloved fingertip into the button, silencing the saber. She wrapped her hand around the weapon, and he relinquished his grip on it. She carefully placed it on the ground, along with her helmet. She walked around until she stood before him, her expression questioning. She removed his mask, and immediately hated what she saw. He kept his eyes averted from hers, and she could see the remnants of angry tears that had reddened his eyes and stained his cheeks. Her eyes softened, and she pulled her glove off so the could place her warm hand on the side of his neck. She didn't know what had thrown Kylo Ren into this spiral of rage, and knew it would be foolish to ask. So she settled on trying to take that anger away. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't respond for a moment, and she could feel his body still trembling from his earlier fit of anger. But slowly he responded to her kiss, until he became ravenous. His hands worked at removing her armor, and piece by piece, the chrome fell to the floor. She dropped his mask to the ground, and worked at removing her armor. She felt unease at being so exposed, here in the public training facilities. Ren seemed to sense her anxiety, and held his hand out in the direction of the door. It groaned under his power, until the two sections of the door physically twisted and bent into one another. His show of force only made the Captain work faster. She removed the last of her armor, just as his body crashed into hers. He was more forceful than she had ever felt him. He shoved her back against the wall, pressing himself against her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her shoulder as he gripped both her arms. His kiss turned to a bite as his hands closed hard around her arms, enough to cause a bruise. The Captain let out an involuntary whimper of pain, and Ren forced himself away from her with a loud snarl. He stalked around aimlessly, running his hands nervously through his black hair. He finally stopped, and sighed deep.

"This has to stop," he said, and his voice seemed hoarse and weak. The Captain straightened, and rubbed her arms where he had bruised them. She approached him, but remained at a cautious distance. His energy was strange. He turned to face her, and she could see the hesitation in him.

"You and I. We have to stop this," he said, looking her up and down. His mind was clearly at odds with what his body wanted. "I can't hurt you. Not you," he said, and she stepped forward. He kept his eyes on her movements, as if he didn't trust her.

"I don't believe that you would," she said, and he swallowed hard.

"That's the problem… I want to," his last words were so quiet, as if he were ashamed. Suddenly she understood.

"If you want to stop, I understand, and I will acquiesce. But if I may beg of you…" she said, her hand coursing through his beautiful black hair. "If you would let me have you, one last time," she whispered, her lips finding the sensitive skin just below his ear. "I might even like what you do to me," she whispered, and she could feel his entire body shaking from the effort of containing whatever monster he was afraid of letting out. She leaned back, and searched his eyes. Something in them was breaking. His willpower was faltering.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, and she saw his jaw tighten as she smoothed her hands over his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly, even through the thick fabric of his tunic. He hesitated, but finally, she could see him give in.

"I want you to fight me," he said, and she began to understand what she would have to do. She stepped back one small step, coaxing him forward and allowing him to invade her space. She was already saying _yes_ simply with her body language.

"I want you to pretend you don't want it," he said, his voice dropping to a very low, menacing tone. He reached out for her wrist, to gauge her response. She yanked her arm away from him, and allowed a small smirk to grace her lips. That was all the signal he needed.

He rushed forward, slamming her back against the wall. He tried to grab her by the wrists, but she fought. He kept her pinned against the wall with his strong body, as she struggled against him, beating her hands against his chest. He finally grappled her arms, and pinned her wrists over her head. He forced a hard kiss on her lips, and she struggled against it. She pulled away and spat in his face, and he responded by grinding his hips against hers, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He positioned his leg between hers, and rubbed his thigh against her hot core, feeling the heat from beneath her flight suit. "You're going to regret this, Captain," he whispered, and licked up her neck and cheek. She could feel him hard as a rock as he pressed his hips against her. She smiled, knowing full well the consequences of what she was about to do.

She turned her head to look him in the eyes, and whispered, "Never." In his current animalistic state, that was nothing if not a challenge. She used her own strength, which he had probably underestimated, to pull her arms free of his grasp. She raked her fingernails across his face, and turned to run from him. She felt herself dragged backwards by the Force, and he grabbed her hips, grinding himself against her butt. He groaned as she struggled against him, and he pushed her down onto the floor. She tried to crawl away, but he crawled on top of her, grabbing her flight suit at the back of her neck and ripping it open. He flipped her over roughly, straddling her, and began tearing her flight suit from her torso. It ripped across her chest, exposing her breasts. She pushed his hands away, but he kept her pinned beneath his body. He leaned forward and grabbed her by the throat. She choked and wrapped her hands around his wrist, trying to pull his hand away and loosen the pressure on her airways. He used his free hand to tear the bottom half of her flight suit from her body. He spread her legs with his knees, unzipped his pants and pushed her underwear slightly down her thighs, before entering her forcefully. He groaned, and she choked out a small sound around his grip. He was hurting her, but in a sick way, she loved it. The involuntary panic that her body had induced upon being choked sent the blood rushing through her. It made her skin crawl with adrenaline, made her hyper-sensitive to everything he was doing. His hard cock inside her was almost too much for her to bear. He loosened his grip on her throat slightly, and groaned loud as he thrust hard inside her, his pace fast and rough. She half moaned, half screamed as she curled one leg up in between them, pushing him back. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled frantically away, before he caught her again. He pulled both her hands behind her, and pinned them against her lower back with one hand. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. He penetrated her once more, his thrusts coming harder and harder, until she whimpered in pain. He moaned at the sound, and thrust into her faster.

"You like this? Huh? You like it when I hurt you, don't you Phasma?" he growled, before his pace quickened, and he started panting heavily, releasing breathless curses. Phasma was disgusted at herself, but dammit, she liked it. She felt her own release seconds before his. She moaned loud, and he came hard and fast, his grunting turning to screams as he thrust inside her. He groaned and pulled out, releasing her wrists and pushing her down against the floor. She caught her breath for a moment, and rubbed her neck where she was sure a bruise was forming. When she looked back at him, he was sitting with his knees bent and his head in his hands. He was still panting, but clearly he was not proud of what he had done. She crawled up next to him, curling her legs beneath her. She snaked a hand up his back and gently massaged his neck.

"See, Ren? You're not the only monster here..."


End file.
